Onde você está?
by jellerspot
Summary: Roman tira a barba e alguém parece não se agradar muito sobre isso.


— O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — Ela sussurrou passando a mão no rosto, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Nossa bebê estava chorando incansavelmente, e por mais que eu tivesse feito de tudo para fazer ela se calar, sempre que ela colocava as mãozinhas em meu rosto, ela voltava a chorar. Eu sabia que Tasha estava cansada, pois ela havia passado o dia todo cuidando de Isa enquanto eu resolvia uns problemas da nossa casa, mas Isa era apenas uma bebê de 4 meses e não sabia disso, não poupando sua mãe de seus choros quando tudo o que ela merecia era dormir.

Ela olhou para o lado direito, onde eu estava virado para ela e Isabella estava chorando, passando de forma descoordenada suas mãozinhas em meu rosto. Eu olhei pra ela com infelicidade por tê-la acordado, mas ela sorriu pra mim com uma paciência que eu jamais pensei que ela tinha, mas que aparentemente a gravidez fez ela adquirir.

— Não é sua culpa. — Ela disse me olhando rapidamente, após sentar-se e pegar nossa filha em seus braços, colocando-a pra mamar.

— Eu não devia ter acostumado ela a dormir conosco. — Eu respondi me justificando.

— Se ela não dormisse, você não dormiria preocupado com ela. Conosco. — Ela disse me olhando.

Isa agora se calava provando do leite de sua mãe. Eu me sentei ao lado delas. Suspirei fundo. Ela me olhou novamente.

— Eu aprecio sua preocupação conosco. — Ela disse sorrindo de maneira tão angelical embora parecesse tão cansada.

Observei no silêncio e na pequena luz do abajur a mulher da minha vida amamentar nossa bebê. Enquanto a menina sugava seu leite, ela passava seu dedo em sua testinha, brincando com seus cabelos. A menina olhava hipnotizada pra ela e ela sorriu. Eu involuntariamente sorri também. Juntei meus dedos aos dela, na mão em que estava desocupada pois ela usava o braço pra apoiar nossa bebê em seus braços.

— Você é a melhor mãe que ela poderia ter. — Eu disse olhando-a. — E a melhor noiva que eu poderia ter.

Ela me beijou em resposta e sorrimos. Isa tirou sua boca dos seios de sua mãe, parecendo satisfeita, o que nos fez quebrar nosso beijo para que Tasha se ajeitasse para não sujá-la com leite materno. Ela logo se aconchegou em silêncio nos braços de sua mãe, voltando instantaneamente a dormir. Observamos ela por um tempo, perplexos por quão linda ela era e do quão apaixonado estávamos por ela, e entre nós mesmos.

— Ela é tão linda. — Ela sussurrou.

— Igual a você. — Eu disse olhando pra ela, colocando atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. — E eu não sei se é a melhor hora pra dizer isso, mas você fica ainda mais linda assim cuidando de mim, e da nossa menina. E não só por fora, mas também por dentro.

— Shiiiii — Ela fez olhando pra Isa.

Aconchegando-a em uma fralda mais grossa e balançando-a, até que ela se levantou e a colocou no berço que estava a nossa frente. Isa calada estava e calada ficou e ela suspirou feliz com isso, voltando pra cama.

Nos deitamos e ela virou-se pra mim, colocando sua mão sob meu ombro. Eu a aconcheguei e coloquei nos meus braços, fechando a distância entre nós e beijando carinhosamente seu pescoço.

— Você também é um ótimo pai, Roman, mas eu sei que foi você que fez Isa chorar. — Ela disse com um pouco de humor, mas fechando seus olhos de cansaço.

— Sério? — Perguntei assustado, embora sempre acreditando no dom materno de Tasha.

— Sim. — Ela disse gesticulando com a cabeça e logo depois riu.

Eu também ri, embora tivesse confuso. Tasha deve ter notado minha confusão.

— Sua barba. — Ela disse enfim.

— Eu tirei porque li que poderia arranhar a bebê. — Eu expliquei.

— Lendo dicas paternas, Roman Kruger? — Ela me perguntou com deboche e eu sorri.

— Sim. Em alguns meses estarei lendo dicas matrimoniais para que isso não aconteça. — Eu respondi com humor e ela me abraçou forte.

Ela voltou a suspirar cansada, fechando os olhos e eu sussurrei para que ela se virasse. Me coloquei ao seu lado e logo estava fazendo uma massagem como ela merecia. Deslizava minhas mãos em suas costas e sentia o alívio percorrer seus músculos, e também seu rosto pois ela sorria.

— Você sabe que eu apenas tirei a barba para não machucar nossa bebê, sim? — Eu disse por fim colocando um assunto ali.

Ela abriu os olhos, levantando o pescoço de modo desajeitado para onde eu estava e viramos, para que eu fizesse massagem agora em seus pés.

— E isso é bom. Eu disse que você é um grande pai. — Ela disse me olhando nos olhos, como quando ela sempre queria me convencer de algo.

— Mas ela chorou ainda assim.

— É que ela identifica sua presença a noite tocando seu rosto. Hoje ela tocou e havia algo diferente. Ela é uma criança recém nascida e não entende que as coisas podem mudar e permanecer sendo o que são, então ela achou que poderia não ser você.

Suspirei desapontado. Ela voltou a me olhar.

— Isso é sinal que ela confia em você. — Ela disse tentando me confortar.

A massagem havia terminado, e ambos pareciam mais relaxados. Não só nós dois, mas Isa dormia tranquilamente a nossa frente. Voltei para o meu lado da cama, mas logo Tasha estava se reencostando em mim. Eu a abracei e ficamos de conchinha. Ela entrelaçou as pernas dela na minha e pousei meu queixo em seu pescoço, até que ela riu.

— É realmente estranho. — Ela disse de repente num sussurro.

— O que? — Perguntei confuso.

— Sentir seu rosto sem a barba. — Ela disse rindo.

— Prometo nunca mais tirá-la assim totalmente. — Disse sério.

Ela virou-se pra mim, depositando um selinho em meus lábios.

— Pelo menos eu sei que você ainda é você. — Ela disse enfim. — E eu sou grata por isso.

— Eu também sou grato. — Respondi até que ela voltou a sua posição na minha frente, amarrada em meus braços e dormiu instantaneamente. — Eu sou super grato por poder ter vocês aqui agora — Eu sussurrei pra mim mesma, no que mais pareceu uma oração de agradecimento a Deus por isso.


End file.
